


Learning Curve

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Light chooses to learn something, he aims high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

The first time had been in grade school. It was only an experiment, a touching of bodies and awkward kisses. The other boy had been a friend.

The second time had been in Junior High. His upperclassman had been eyeing him for a while, touches lingering and mouth constantly by his ear. He let him do what he wanted eventually. He had already read the books and seen some videos on the internet. He had wanted to learn more.

Now it was high school. He figured this time he should go for a teacher to really learn how it’s done.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
